wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/I/XV
A biedna Litka, po nowym, groźniejszym niż poprzednio ataku, nie mogła już przyjść do zdrowia. Dni spędzała teraz leżąc na szezlongu w saloniku, albowiem na jej prośbę lekarze i pani Emilia zgodzili się nie trzymać jej cały czas w łóżku. Lubiła, też, gdy Połaniecki siedział przy niej, i rozmawiała z nim i z matką o wszystkim, co jej przechodziło przez główkę. Z Marynią bywała zwykle milcząca, natomiast czasem wpatrywała się w nią długo, a potem podnosiła oczy do sufitu, jakby namyślając się nad czymś, jakby chcąc coś zrozumieć i zdać sobie z czegoś sprawę. Nieraz te zamyślania się jej zdarzały się i wówczas, gdy zostawała z matką sam na sam, pewnego zaś popołudnia zbudziła się jakby ze snu i zwróciwszy się do matki, rzekła: — Mamusiu, niech mamusia, siądzie przy mnie, tu, na sofie. Pani Emilia siadła; dziecko, otoczyło ręką jej szyję i wsparłszy głowę na jej ramieniu, poczęło mówić pieszczotliwym, osłabionym nieco głosem: — Bo ja się chciałam mamusi spytać o jedną rzecz, tylko nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć. — O co ci idzie, dziecinko? Litka milczała przez chwilę zbierając myśli, po czym spytała: — Jeżeli się, mamusiu, kogo kocha, to co? — Jeśli się kogoś kocha, Lituś? Pani Emilia powtórzyła pytanie, nie rozumiejąc zrazu dobrze, o co dziewczynka pyta, ona jednak nie umiała pytać dokładniej. — To co, mamusiu?... — To chciałoby się, żeby ten ktoś był zdrów, tak jak ja chcę, żebyś ty była zdrowa. — I co jeszcze? — I chciałoby się, żeby był szczęśliwy, żeby mu na świecie było dobrze, a jeśli trafi mu się co złego, to chciałoby się samemu za niego cierpieć. — I co jeszcze? — I chciałoby się mieć go zawsze przy sobie, tak jak ty jesteś przy mnie — i chciałoby się, żeby on tak kochał, jak ty mnie kochasz. — To ja teraz rozumiem — rzekła po chwili zamyślenia się Litka. — I ja sama myślałam także, że to tak. — Tak, kotku. — Bo, widzi mamusia, ja jeszcze w Reichenhallu, pamięta mama? w Thumsee, słyszałam, że pan Stach kocha pannę Marynię, i teraz wiem, że on musi być nieszczęśliwy, chociaż nigdy o tym nie mówi. Pani Emilia, bojąc się wzruszeń dla Litki, rzekła: — Czy ciebie, kotku, nie męczy ta rozmowa? — O, nic a nic! Już teraz rozumiem. On by chciał, żeby ona jego kochała, a ona nie kocha, i chciałby być zawsze przy niej, a ona mieszka z ojcem i nie chce się z nim ożenić. — Wyjść za niego... — Wyjść za niego. On się tym martwi, mamusiu? prawda? — Pewnie, moje dziecko. — Bo ja to wszystko wiem. A żeby ona wyszła za niego, czyby go kochała? — Pewnie, kotku, on taki dobry człowiek. — To ja już teraz wiem. Dziewczynka przymknęła oczy, i pani Emilia sądziła przez chwilę, że usypia, ale ona po niejakim czasie znów poczęła pytać: — A jakby on się ożenił z Marynia, czyby nas przestał kochać? — Nie, Lituś. On by nas zawsze tak sanno kochał. — Ale Marynię lepiej? — Marynia byłaby mu wtedy bliższą niż my. Czemu się ty, kotku, o to tak dopytujesz? — To źle? — Nie, nie ma w tym nic złego, nic a nic! Tylko boję się, że się zmęczysz. — O nie! ja i tak ciągle o panu Stachu myślę. Ale niech mamusia nic o tym Maryni nie mówi. Na tym skończyła się rozmowa, po której Litka przez kilka następnych dni była milcząca, tylko jeszcze uporczywiej niż przedtem wpatrywała się w Marynię. Czasem brała ją za rękę i zwracała ku niej oczy, jakby chciała ją o coś zapytać. Czasem, gdy oboje z Połanieckim byli przy niej, przenosiła ustawicznie wzrok to na nią, to na niego, a potem przymykała powieki. Oni zaś przychodzili często, codziennie, czasem i kilka razy na dzień, chcąc ulżyć pani Emilii, która nie pozwalając się nocami nikomu przy Litce zastąpić, spędzała je od tygodnia bezsennie, śpiąc nieco tylko w dzień, gdy sama Litka ją o to uprosiła. Pani Emilia nie zdawała sobie jednak sprawy z całego niebezpieczeństwa, jakie małej groziło, lekarz bowiem, sam nie wiedząc, jak się obróci ten okres choroby, czy będzie tylko krokiem naprzód, czy końcem, uspokajał matkę tym bardziej stanowczo, że Połaniecki jak najusilniej go o to prosił. Miała jednak przeczucie, że stan dziecka nie jest pomyślny, i mimo uspokojeń lekarza serce zamierało w niej nieraz z trwogi. Litce ukazywała wprawdzie twarz zawsze uśmiechniętą i wesołą, również jak Połaniecki i panna Marynia, ale dziewczynka nauczyła się obecnie tak uważać na wszystko, że najstaranniej ukrywany niepokój matki nie uszedł jej baczenia. Więc też pewnego rana, gdy Połaniecki zostawszy sam z nią zajęty był nadymaniem dla niej wielkiego globusa z tafty jedwabnej, który przyniósł jej w darze, dziewczynka rzekła: — Panie Stachu, ja czasem widzę, że mamusia okropnie się martwi, że ja chora. Połaniecki przestał nadymać balon i opowiedział: — Ani jej sięśni. Co tam się roi pod tą czupryną! Zresztą, naturalnie, że się martwi bo wolałaby, żebyś była zdrowa... — Dlaczego to wszystkie inne dzieci są zdrowe, tylko ja jedna ciągle choruję? — Ładnie zdrowe! A Bigielęta nie chorowały, jedno w drugie, na koklusz? Przez kilka miesięcy cały dom był jak owczarnia. A Józio nie miał odry? Wszystkie dzieciska wiecznie chorują, i tyle z nich pociechy. — To pan Stach tylko tak mówi, bo one chorują, a potem są zdrowe... Tu poczęła trząść główką. — Nie, to co innego. I teraz ciągle muszę leżeć, bo mi zaraz serce bije. I jak onegdaj zaczęli śpiewać na ulicy, a mamusi nie było w pokoju, to poszłam trochę do okna i zobaczyłam pogrzeb — i pomyślałam, że ja także pewno umrę... — Plecie Litka! — zawołał Połaniecki. I począł prędko znów nadymać globus, żeby pokryć wzruszenie, a zarazem pokazać dziewczynce, jak mało znaczą jej słowa. Lecz dziecko szło dalej za swoją myślą: — Mnie tak czasem duszno i tak mi serce bije... Mamusia powiedziała, żebym ja wtedy mówiła: Pod Twoją obronę — i ja zawsze mówię, bo ja się okropnie boję umrzeć! Ja wiem, że w niebie dobrze, ale nie byłabym z mamusią, tylko sama na cmentarzu... Tak, i w nocy... Połaniecki położył nagle globus, siadł przy kanapce i wziąwszy rękę Litki rzekł: — Mój Lituś, jeśli mamę kochasz, jeśli mnie kochasz, nie myśl o takich rzeczach. Tobie nic nie będzie, ale dopiero by się mama martwiła, gdyby wiedziała, czym dziecko sobie główkę zaprząta! Bo pamiętaj, że sobie tym szkodzisz... A Litka złożyła ręce: — Mój panie Stachu, już tylko o jedno zapytam, tylko o jedno — nic więcej! On pochylił ku niej głowę. — No, pytaj, kocie. Byle o co mądrego. — Czy pan Stach bardzo by mnie żałował? — A, widzisz, jakaś niepoczciwa! — Mój panie Stachu!... powiedzieć! — Ja? co za niegodziwe dziecko! Lituś wie, że ją kocham... ogromnie kocham! Niech Bóg broni... Nikogo na świecie bym tak nie żałował... Będzieszże ty mi cicho nareszcie, ty mucho utrapiona! ty... najmilsze drogie stworzenie!... A dziewczynka zwróciła ku niemu rozjaśnione oczy: — Już będę cicho... Dobry pan Stach! I w chwili gdy weszła pani Emilia, a on zabierał się do odejścia, spytała jeszcze: — Ale pan Stach nie gniewa się na mnie? — Nie, Lituś! — odrzekł Połaniecki. Wyszedłszy do przedpokoju usłyszał lekkie stukanie we drzwi, pani Emilia bowiem kazała zdjąć dzwonki. Otworzył i spostrzegł Marynię, która zwykle przychodziła wieczorami. Przywitawszy się z nim spytała: — Jak dziś Litka? — Jak zwykle. — Był doktor? — Był. Nic nowego nie znalazł. Pozwoli pani sobie pomóc? To powiedziawszy chciał zdjąć z niej paletot, lecz ona odmówiła nie chcąc przyjmować jego usług. Wówczas, mając serce wezbrane poprzednią rozmową z Litką, napadł na nią najniespodziewaniej: — To jest prosta grzeczność, nic więcej, a choćby było czymś więcej, mogłaby wreszcie pani zostawić swoją niechęć do mnie za tym progiem, bo tam jest dziecko chore, które nie tylko ja, ale i pani niby kocha. W tym po prostu nie ma nie tylko dobroci, ale i miary. Zdjąłbym tak samo paletot z każdej innej kobiety, i niech pani wie, że teraz myślę o Litce i o niczym więcej. I mówił to z wielką zapalczywością, tak że zaskoczona nią nagle panna Marynia trochę przestraszyła się naprawdę, trochę straciła głowę, tak że pozwoliła pokornie zdjąć z siebie paletot i nie tylko nie znalazła w sobie siły, by się obrazić, ale uczuła, że tak może przemawiać człowiek szczerze i głęboko dotknięty niepokojem, zmartwieniem, zatem człowiek prawdziwie czujący i z gruntu dobry. Może wreszcie ta niespodziana jego energia przemówiła do jej natury kobiecej, dość że Połaniecki ujął ją w tej chwili więcej niż kiedykolwiek od czasu widzenia się w Krzemieniu i nigdy dotychczas nie przypomniał jej tak silnie owego dzielnego młodego człowieka, którego oprowadzała niegdyś po krzemienieckim ogrodzie. Było to wprawdzie tylko wrażenie przelotne, które nie mogło stanowić o wzajemnym ich do siebie stosunku, ale na razie podniosła na niego oczy nieco zdziwione, lecz nie gniewne, i rzekła: — Przepraszam pana... On zaś pohamował się przez ten czas i zawstydził: — To ja przepraszam. Litka gadała mi dziś o swojej śmierci, i taki jestem wzburzony, że rady sobie dać nie mogę... Pani powinna to zrozumieć i przebaczyć mi. To rzekłszy ścisnął silnie jej rękę i wyszedł. Rodzina Połanieckich 15